Attraction is Weakness
by finnickbass
Summary: An AU in which Caroline asks Klaus to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Klaroline is the main ship, others may appear :) This is my first fanfic ever so be kind. Sorry if it is hideous but one friend told me she liked it so I published it. This is totally random and I have an idea where it is going! I am not sticking to the actual tv plotline.
1. The Invitation

Caroline threw the phone on her heavily pillowed bed for the forth time. She let out a small squeal as her nerves got the better of her. She realised she sounded like a dying cat so closed her eyes and started to count to ten.

"One, two, three…Enough! I can do this" She said to herself and picked up the phone. She dialled in Klaus Mikealson's number, she knew it off by heart after dialling it and hanging up repeatedly for the past half hour. She hit the call button and it began to ring, why couldn't the jerk just hurry up and answer? On the seventh ring she heard a voice.

"Sorry Love, I would have answered sooner if I had known it was you! Now, how can I help you on this fine day?" he said, trying to keep it cool.

"Hey Klaus," she paused.

"Yes…" He replied beginning to lose his patience. "Is this you and your little friend Tyler trying to wind me up? Because I really don't have time for it!" he spat.

"No, no, no I swear. In fact me and Tyler… We broke up. For good this time."

"Oh is that so." Klaus said actually sounding concerned. He then added "I'd say I'm sorry for you two love birds but the thing is I'm really not. Now sweetheart, tell me what you are calling about before I get bored and hang up."

Caroline was shocked at his disinterestedness and insensitivity, but come on what could she expect from the serial killing, ancient original? "I want you to be my date for Miss Mystic Falls," she blurted out.

There was a silence "Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"I'm thinking about it love, give me a second," he replied coyly. "You didn't say please when you asked me, love."

"Seriously?" Said Caroline with exasperation. Usually guys asked her out not the other way round. This was all so much effort.

"100% serious as always love."

Caroline considered hanging up but she really needed a date and it was too last minute to ask anyone else "Fine. Please?"

"Please what?"

"God Klaus! You are so immature sometimes! PLEASE will you come to Miss Mystic Falls with me?"

"I'll send you a dress." He said bluntly and then Caroline heard the dial tone. She bit her lip in attempt not to smile.


	2. The Pageant

**Okay, I update because I had a review requesting me to! Thank you so much to anyone who has followed this or favourited it! I would very much appreciate a review. Thanks for reading :)))**

* * *

Caroline was stood alone in the garden of her ex-boyfriend's house, in a short but decent lilac dress embroiled with tiny silver sequins. She hated to admit it but she adored the dress Klaus and picked out for her. As she stood apart from the crowd she felt uncomfortable and awkwardly twiddled her silver bracelet.

Everything was ready for the pageant but she was having a mini-crisis because her date had not yet showed. How could she have been so stupid as to think that Klaus would be a reliable date and how could she face the crowd after unmistakably being stood up? And how could she possibly face Tyler and his bit on the side? Ugh she was so brainless.

"Hello Caroline," a smooth, seductive voice called out.

Her heart skipped a beat, it was Klaus. He wore a grey suit with a lilac bow tie to match her dress. She knew standing together they would look a picture. She had been wrong to doubt him but of course she would never admit this.

"Sorry I'm late Sweetheart, I had business to attend to." He said with a playful grin on his face, his eyes twinkling in the mid afternoon sunlight.

Deciding she didn't even care about the mischief he had been up to before she grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the crowd without asking him what his 'business' was. "Okay, so everything is ready for the pageant we just need to make ourselves seen before the presentation begins." She then casually added "After all the reigning Miss Mystic Falls can't be seen hiding in the corner!" She loved reminding people of her win last year as she totally earned it.

"Of course Caroline, but you don't have to drag me around like a dog, I'll behave."

"Right, yeah sorry" She released her grip on him reluctantly- she liked to be in charge. "I'll see you in a bit."

"I can't wait." he said with complete sincerity and winked.

* * *

Klaus pushed his way through the crowd to Caroline, beaming brightly "You did fabulously love! Now care to dance?" He held out his hand expectantly.

Feeling giddy after how smoothly her presentation of the pageant had gone took his hand without a thought. His touch was electric but she acted as though it wasn't. Attraction was weakness.

On the dance floor they twirled gracefully to upbeat music, outshining everyone around them. This pleased Caroline, she liked to be the best.

The music slowed into a love ballad and Klaus closed the space between them. Over his shoulder Caroline caught a glimpse of Tyler dancing with that bitch Hayley. Her body filled with fury which consumed her and irrationally she lent in to kiss Klaus.

Klaus jerked back as if he had touched red hot metal "_Stop_." He spat.

Caroline was confused, she knew Klaus had a thing for her and didn't get why he was mad. "What? Isn't this what you want?"

"You think I _want _to be used to make your boyfriend jealous? You think I have time for your little games?" he paused as she feigned innocence, "Caroline, I saw you looking at him before you tried to kiss me so don't act like this wasn't an act of desperation love."

She tried to think a way out of this "Nik plea-" she began.

"DO NOT call me Nik!" He cut her off, snarling. He spun round on his feet, not caring how fast he moved and was gone in an instant.

Caroline blinked. What had she done?


End file.
